Give It Up
Give It Up is a song by Evelyn "Champagne" King which was utilized in the original Fright Night. Use in the Film The song plays during the film while Jerry is seducing Amy at the club. Releases In addition to appearing on the soundtrack album, it was also released as a 7" single adorned with multicolored stripes and squashed text heralding Evelyn "Champagne" King's "Give It Up." The Sparks song "Armies of the Night" is included on the b-side. Additionally, a 12" remix of "Give It Up" was issued featuring "The Killer Dance Mix" on one side and a "Dub Mix" on the other. The jacket is plain black with holes to display the record label and a sticker in the upper right corner proclaiming the song from the Fright Night soundtrack. Similarly, the "hit single" was boasted on some ads for the film. In 2014, three mixes of Give It Up were included as bonus tracks on disc 2 of Evelyn "Champagne" King's remastered album A Long Time Coming (A Change Is Gonna Come). Included are the 7" version (3:52), the Killer Dance Mix (5:48) and the Dub Mix (4:20). Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 01.jpeg|Give It Up/Armies of the Night UK 7" single Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 02.jpeg|back Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 03.jpeg Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 04.jpeg Evelyn Champagne King Give It Up Killer Dance Mix 1.JPG|Give It Up 12" Dance Mix with Sleeve Evelyn Champagne King Give It Up Dub Mix.JPG|Give It Up "Dub Mix" Evelyn Champagne King Give It Up Killer Dance Mix.JPG|Give It Up "Killer Dance Mix" Give It Up - Evelyn Champagne King - Double-A Side 45.JPG|Double-A-Side Promo Videos Soundtrack Version Killer Dance Mix Dub Mix Lyrics Written by Dennis Matkosky and Bobby Caldwell Performed by Evelyn "Champagne" King I don't know why I try to fight the chemistry I get high every time your body's next to me I don't need a book to show me how I don't need an English teacher to help me to say I want you now I'll give it up Yes, sweet honey, you win Oooh, I wanna give in to temptation A fire's burning underneath my skin That tells me stop the hesitation Gonna try to do the things you want me to Yes, you're right, you want me and I want you too No one's gonna tell me wrong from right Lovin' you is all that matters Baby, I can't wait another night I'll give it up Yes, sweet honey, you win Oooh, I wanna give in to temptation A fire's burning underneath my skin That tells me stop the hesitation I'll give it up Yes, sweet honey, you win Oooh, I wanna give in to temptation A fire's burning underneath my skin That tells me stop the hesitation No one's gonna tell me wrong from right Oh, no! Lovin' you is all that matters Baby, I can't wait another night I'll give it up Yes, sweet honey, you win Oooh, I wanna give in to temptation A fire's burning underneath my skin That tells me stop the hesitation I'll give it up Yes, sweet honey, you win Oooh, I wanna give in to temptation A fire's burning underneath my skin That tells me stop the hesitation I'll give it up Yes, sweet honey, you win (Give it up!) Oooh, I wanna give in to temptation A fire's burning underneath my skin That tells me stop the hesitation I'll give it up Yes, sweet honey, you win Oooh, I wanna give in to temptation A fire's burning underneath my skin That tells me stop the hesitation Category:1985 Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Singles